


Stop and Smell The Roses

by FireDen



Series: Bispearl Oneshots [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Crush, Flashback, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDen/pseuds/FireDen
Summary: Bismuth encourages Pearl to take a break :)





	Stop and Smell The Roses

Bismuth stood nearby as she waited for the pearl to reform. Even though there were other people around to make sure she was okay she insisted. Part of the reason simply being the fact that she's a close friend, if not more. The other part being that there was a much more important manner that they needed to discuss. No more floating around it. 

It would take her awhile to reform, as usual she likes to take her time, which Bismuth respects. At least this gave her time to go over multiple directions the conversation could take while she worked on weapons. Some scenarios were illogical, though, not entirely out of the question. Pearl could definitely be a stubborn rock head sometimes, especially with Rose. 

Yeah...there was no way she was making it out without a little bit of clashing. 

She respected Rose just as much as everyone else. The problem was moreso Pearl's dedication to her. She needs some time to focus on herself, even if only for a day. That quartz was way too optimistic, given current circumstances, and it was easy to fall into her contagious aura. It makes it easy for her to manipulate others. Regardless of that being intentional or not, she had to remind Pearl to take care of herself. It feels bad to step in the way of their relationship but it has to be done. It wasn't good for her, she could see right through her. It's not like she's trying to hide it when she doesn't even know that there is something to hide.

She kept her gem in her pocket, safe and nearby, just in case. Every now and then doubts would cross her mind. Maybe she was being too hard on her? Was this really the best thing to do? There was probably another way to do this. But who knew when she'd get to talk to her again when she's always running on missions. Sometimes you just gotta be straightforward. 

By dusk of the third day was the least expecting time for Pearl to reform. And Bismuth took little to no notice of it until suddenly there was a Pearl standing next to her. She froze in the middle of beating a sword with her hammer to take a look at Pearl. She was wearing the same outfit as before, not that it really mattered, especially in a war zone. No, she was more focused on the bags under her eyes and her weary grin. Admittedly, any other time this would probably be cute but now it's just unsettling. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" She said with a smirk.

Bismuth flushed and looked away, then shape shifted her hands back to their normal state. 

"Hey, maybe I like what I see. Is there a problem with that?" She turned to look her in the eyes and smirked back. 

"You know I can take care of myself. What's the deal?" She said as she eyed around the forge, completely ignoring Bismuth's response. 

"I'm aware. I am very well aware of that," She chuckled, much longer than necessary then sighed. "I'm just going to jump straight into it. You've been....making some risky decisions lately. I just want you to put more thought into what you're doing." 

"I do think about what I'm doing. Whatever I have to do to help the rebellion, I'll do it." 

"It's about more than the rebellion. I want to help just as much as you do but I'm not going to get myself killed for it." 

"Trust me, I'll be fine." 

"This isn't just about fighting some every day lowlifes, this is about you and you alone. This is really putting a burden on you, there are other gems that are capable of accomplishing your missions."

"Is it wrong that, maybe, I want to go on these missions?" 

"There's nothing wrong with that...until it gets in the way of taking care of yourself." 

"I told you I'm fine the way I am. There's more important things to deal with right now." 

"What's more important than how you feel?" Bismuth's voice cracking at the last syllable. 

"You do realize we're in the middle of a war, right? You're asking me to choose between life or death." 

"Exactly. Sooner or later you're going to work yourself to death." 

"That's just a figure of speech."

"What I mean is, is that if you're too exhausted to fight on the field then what good is it for?" 

"I'm not exhausted."

"Have you even seen yourself lately? Look, maybe to you it isn't noticable but it's noticable to me. Your skills have been lacking recently and you always look like you've been chewed out by a diamond and spat out the other end. You can keep lying to yourself all you want but I'm not going to stop until you stop." Her voice grew more stern and eager. 

"But-"

"I'm only asking you to take a break for a day, maybe even longer if you need to. And you can spend your break how ever you want to, whether that be with me or Rose or even by yourself. I know you don't like the idea but either way, you deserve a break. I don't want you to think of this as a punishment, think of it as a reward." 

Pearl finally gives in and sighs, defeated. "Fine." 

"Now can you stop being so tense and give your favorite blacksmith a hug?"

She got on her tip toes to hug her and rest her head in the crook of her neck. Bismuth returned the hug, lifting Pearl up a few feet off the ground. Pearl hummed, embracing the hug then lifted her head up. It was a relief to see Pearl smiling again, not entirely mad at her. 

"What if Rose doesn't let me?"

"Really? Rose has a soft spot for you, you could shatter someone and she'd forgive you." She snickered.

"That's true," She rolled her eyes. "Not that I'd ever do that of course." 

"I know. But hey, if you want I could cover for ya." 

"You don't have to do that." 

"I've been holed up in this forge for awhile, I'm good, trust me." 

Clearly, there were some feelings unspoken. Or at least that's how it felt on Bismuth's side. She couldn't tell if Pearl was lying or if she was genuinely oblivious. Not to mention, more of the flirting. It started with the subtle touching, like touching and rubbing her shoulder or holding her hand. Then it escalated into small compliments, sharing a hug before they left, pet names, and teasing. This probably could be mistaken for just a normal, but close, friendship. But now, the flirting was getting a bit on the nose. Pearl might be really pinning for her. And, well, it was working. 

Given her current relationship with Rose, she doubted that much. It was obvious how she felt about her, nothing could ever beat that. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even if Pearl did choose her in the end she would always be the "second best option". If they did get together would she be okay with that on her conscious? Was it possible to love two people the same amount? She had no idea. Love was entirely new territory for her. Most of what she learned about the concept was from observing how certain humans interact with each other. Though, she wished someone told her how love can totally take control of your thoughts and turn you into a nervous wreck. 

She sighed and took a look around at her surroundings, back to reality. Suddenly, she felt guilty. After what went down in the forge and all she could think about is if they could take it a step further. When, obviously, that's not really what's important right now. Maybe, in a way, it could relate to those mushy feelings. 

All she knew is, is that she wanted to protect her however she could, and the chips will fall where they may.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm sorta running dry of ideas so it might be awhile till the next (specifically) bispearl fic but hey I hope you liked this one even though it's a bit more depressing lol


End file.
